halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Live Chat
Here at Halo Fanon, we have two main chat systems for our users to easily interact with each other outside of talk page messages and forum/blog posts: Discord or the Internet Relay Chat (IRC). These act as the central hubs of communication for users on this site. Even on what seems like slow days on the site with little to no edits, there will almost certainly be one or two users available. The majority of non-crucial article discussion, debates on the Haloverse and general conversation occurs there too. While the Halo Fanon Wiki has had a great many users come and go over the years, it's a generally accepted fact that people who become Irk regulars generally become better editors and go far on the site. Chat Rules Please follow these while on the #Halo-Fanon IRC Channel or Discord. Breaking rules will be dealt with at the current Administrator's discretion. This list is non-exhaustive. #Behave in a civil manner. This is the most important rule. Don't harass other users, attempt to bully, use racist epithets, or otherwise disrupt the irk with unbecoming behaviour. Consider these provided examples to be non-exhaustive. #Any attempts to troll or attack users off-site are strictly forbidden, as is posting links to users' social media or other personal details without their explicit permission. This may lead to an immediate (and possibly permanent) ban. #Do not harass the VIPs. Those with the 'VIP' role hail from other groups in the Halo community and even 343i itself and should not be bothered for problems not related to our site. #Your abilities in Discord, such as posting pictures and accessing certain features are a privilege, not a right. Abusing these features may result in their removal. #Do not post clearly NSFW material in the chat. Our Discord does have a #off-topic channel for anything you'd rather not post in the main chat, but try to keep it clean nonetheless. #No discussion regarding any topics of a political nature. Take political arguments to PM so others don't have to suffer through them. This generally applies to the discussion of more recent events, belief systems and other contentious groups or issues that may cause unwanted debate. We're a Halo site, not a political soapbox. #Assume good faith. #Permission is not required in order to archive, i.e. "quoting", conversations in public channels. It is, however, required in personal/private channels/messages. #No spamming, flooding, mass posting etc. Use pastebin or a wiki page to post logs longer than five lines. #Your behaviour on Discord and on the IRC is representative of your behaviour on the wiki. Severe instances of uncivil behaviour may result in actions taken on the wiki, such as bans. #Discord roles mirror site activity. Active users receive the 'Editor' role, and the benefits it brings. Non-site Discord users receive the 'Guest' role, until such a time they become active users on the wiki. Edits made for the sole purpose of attempting to gain the Editor role and edits to any site region aside from mainspace (i.e: userpage edits) will not be counted. #An administrator's decision is final. If you wish to discuss it with them, take it to PM. #This list is non-exhaustive. Any misbehaviour that is not clearly defined on here may still be regarded as uncivil behaviour, and may result in reduction of user privileges, kicks, bans, and mutes. Discord A more recent addition to our site, Halo Fanon's Discord app is easily accessible via the connect option seen on our site's sidebar on many pages, or via this this link. There are multiple channels available for users and a voice chat option as well, making it useful for organising online gaming sessions between users. Discord Channels Multiple channels have been provided on our Discord chat for site members to use: * #irk-pub - The general chat. * #welcome - The Rules, important site news, and updates. * #rp-planning - For organizing and coordinating RPs. * #off-topic - Discussion not related to the site, image/video links that aren't spam and general fun. * #story-brainstorming-and-lore - Story ideas, writing assistance, and Halo lore discussion. Weekly prompts will also be pinned here regularly. * #tech-and-cars - For discussion pertaining to guns, technology, machinery, and cars. IRC The Halo Fanon IRC channel, better known as The Irk, was our site's most prominent method of communication until Discord came along and has been a source of most conversation on Halo Fanon for many years. It is now primarily used to conduct RP's, but has otherwise fallen into disuse in recent years. Follow the instructions below to learn how to access our IRC channel. Accessing the channel To download a free IRC client, try one of the following recommended links. The network used by Halo Fanon is called "Freenode". *ChatZilla (Firefox users only) *X-Chat 2 List of IRC Commands A list of the most commonly used commands on the IRC. The green text indicates the variables. Standard *'Join channel:' /join #CHANNEL *'Leave channel:' /part MESSAGE *'Exit IRC:' /quit MESSAGE *'Action:' /me ACTION *'Change name:' /nick NAME *'Send memo:' /msg memoserv send NAME MESSAGE *'Clear text (does not affect others):' /clear Account *'Register account:' /ns register PASSWORD EMAIL *'Log in:' /ns identify PASSWORD *'Register extra name:' (using desired name while logged in) /ns group *'Unregister extra name:' (using desired name while logged in) /ns ungroup *'Disconnect registered/grouped user:' /ns ghost NAME Operator Commands *'Activate operator status:' /cs op #CHANNEL *'Deactivate operator status:' /mode -o NAME *'Voice user:' /mode +v NAME *'Devoice user:' /mode -v NAME *'Boot user:' /kick NAME MESSAGE *'Ban user:' /mode +b NAME/HOST *'Mute user:' /mode +q NAME/HOST *'Mute channel:' /mode +m Operator list Users with operator status on the IRC and Discord and their corresponding operator's access privileges number. Full-time The full-time channel operators, reserved mostly for Halo Fanon's administrators. * — Bureaucrat and Channel Contact * — Bureaucrat and Channel Contact * — Administrator * — Administrator * — Administrator * — Technical Op (also known as "Kestrel-029", IRC only) Temporary Other users who are trusted with operator flags and are given +o flags in times of need. * — Site Patroller * — Site Patroller * — Site Patroller * — Site Patroller